bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
Buzzy Boop
---- }}| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" }}}| }px } | }} }| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" } }} |- | style="width:30%;" | Status | style="width:70%;" | Alive |- | style="width:30%;" | Gender | style="width:70%;" | Female |- | style="width:30%;" | Species | style="width:70%;" | Human |- | style="width:30%;" | Family | style="width:70%;" | *Betty Boop (Cousin) |- | style="width:30%;" | Actor | style="width:70%;" | *Bonnie Poe |- | style="width:30%;" | First Appearance | style="width:70%;" | *''Buzzy Boop'' |- | style="width:30%;" | Last Appearance | style="width:70%;" | *''Buzzy Boop at the Concert'' |- | style="width:30%;" | Latest Appearance | style="width:70%;" | *N/A |} Buzzy Boop Debut.png Meet Buzzy Boop.png MaxFleischerBuzzyBoop1938 64.png MaxFleischerBuzzyBoop1938 63.png MaxFleischerBuzzyBoop1938 62.png MaxFleischerBuzzyBoop1938 61.png MaxFleischerBuzzyBoop1938 60.png MaxFleischerBuzzyBoop1938 59.png MaxFleischerBuzzyBoop1938 58.png MaxFleischerBuzzyBoop1938 57.png MaxFleischerBuzzyBoop1938 55.png MaxFleischerBuzzyBoop1938 51.png MaxFleischerBuzzyBoop1938 48.png MaxFleischerBuzzyBoop1938 47.png MaxFleischerBuzzyBoop1938 46.png MaxFleischerBuzzyBoop1938 44.png MaxFleischerBuzzyBoop1938 41.png MaxFleischerBuzzyBoop1938 38.png MaxFleischerBuzzyBoop1938 37.png MaxFleischerBuzzyBoop1938 36.png MaxFleischerBuzzyBoop1938 35.png MaxFleischerBuzzyBoop1938 34.png MaxFleischerBuzzyBoop1938 33.png MaxFleischerBuzzyBoop1938 32.png MaxFleischerBuzzyBoop1938 31.png MaxFleischerBuzzyBoop1938 30.png MaxFleischerBuzzyBoop1938 29.png MaxFleischerBuzzyBoop1938 24.png MaxFleischerBuzzyBoop1938 22.png MaxFleischerBuzzyBoop1938 20.png MaxFleischerBuzzyBoop1938 19.png MaxFleischerBuzzyBoop1938 18.png MaxFleischerBuzzyBoop1938 17.png MaxFleischerBuzzyBoop1938 16.png MaxFleischerBuzzyBoop1938 15.png Buzzy Boop, takes the train to visit Betty. While on the train she plays loads of tongue in cheek tricks on the passengers,when Buzzy meets up with Betty at Moon Train station Buzzy climbs on top of the train and jumps up and down, Betty falls over, Buzzy helps her up, Betty tells Buzzy that she is such a Tomboy, and that she had ruined Betty's nice clean dress. When Buzzy arrives at Betty's home she goes straight upstairs to unpack, while putting away her socks, they get caught in the drawers Buzzy then uses a pair of scissors to cut them up into pieces. While unpacking Buzzy hears a group of boys playing outside of Betty's house, and tries to join in with them, but the boys don't like girls. The boys play walking on the fences & jumping on wires, Buzzy beats them at every game, so they get a goat to knock her over, but it backfires, Buzzy Saves the boys by leading the goat to get caught in the washing line, then all the boys jump on it like its a merry go round, Betty praises Buzzy, and gives everyone doughnuts. Quotes *Buzzy Boop: "Hot diggidy dawg!" (Buzzy Boop) *Buzzy Boop: "C'mon Betty we'll have some fun an stuff!" (Buzzy Boop) *Buzzy Boop: "Oh, nice place ya got here" (Buzzy Boop) *Buzzy Boop: "Oh, what's a matter?" (Buzzy Boop) *Buzzy Boop: "Oh, marbles that's my game!" (Buzzy Boop) *Buzzy Boop: "Alright cousin Betty!" (Buzzy Boop) *Buzzy Boop: "Aww, that's sissy stuff!" (Buzzy Boop) Buzzy's Letter to Betty "Ready or not-here I come. Meet me on noon train. Your sweet cousin Buzzy Boop." Character Design Buzzy Boop has her hair braided with ribbons on the end of each braid. She wears a dress similar to Betty's design. Although in the cartoon the dress is altered and resembles Olive Oyl's from the Popeye series. Buzzy is also shown to wear a hat in the beginning of the cartoon, although when she enters Betty's house she takes it off. Filmography *''Buzzy Boop '' *''Buzzy Boop at the Concert'' (Lost Cartoon) Trivia *Buzzy Boop's arms and legs look similar to Olive Oyl's from the Popeye series. *Buzzy is 12 years old. *Buzzy uses the phrase "Oh" in a lot of her sentences, she is also shown to hum a lot throughout the cartoon. *Buzzy wears a hat with a flower at the side of it, but once she arrives at Betty's house she takes off her hat. *Buzzy Boop's voice was provided by Bonnie Poe. ---- Category:Characters Category:Betty Boop's Family Category:Female Characters Category:Children Category:Buzzy Boop